


Moments on the couch and other disasters

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: Jane Rizzoli & Maura Isles and their struggling ways to happiness.





	1. You are my recipe for disaster

Since the moment I've met her I'm lost. Lost in her to never be found again. Many nights I tried to dissect why she captured my heart in this rapid tempo, but nothing... It's the total picture of her, the looks, the way it seems she's so put together all the time. Yes, I can definitely confess, although, to my inner self, I'm completely and utterly lost in my love for this beautiful human being.

Jane sighed deeply...

Damn Rizzoli, she makes you go all poetic. What am I gonna do about it? Maybe some jogging... Jane sighed "Maura.." she mumbled.

Boxing? Jane sighed again, she looks at Maura's beautiful developed boobs. "Damn!" Jane mumbled, and her heartbeat increased, her palm started to sweat, her head spun like a carousel.

Cold shower!...

"Yes! Cold shower!" Jane almost shouted the words and a few officers at the crime scene looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

Maura, which boobs Jane just at that moment admired, rose from the body she one second ago was hunched over and said, "I could use one too! Maybe we could shower together in the shower of the gym?" She smiled innocently at Jane and started ranting about the benefits of cold showers after a long and stressful day at work.

This gonna be a long, long very cold shower! Jane thought while running like the wind towards her car.

"Jane, wait wait! Jane, I'm not that fast in those heels!" Maura shouted after her, but Jane was already in her car racing towards her apartment...

 

..


	2. A butterfly between the moths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane sighed, Jane dreams, Jane mused... Jane has a hard time to concentrate...

Jane mused and sighed as so often these days, while she looked at her beautiful friend Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of Commonwealth of Massachusetts, who's hunched over a corpse at a brutal crime scene.

Maura... She's a butterfly between the moths, attracted to smell and the beauty of the flowers. She's dancing in the sun while moths are just attracted to light and never will be as beautiful to even reach out to her.

Jane tried to concentrate on the task before her but failed miserably. Something changed in the way Jane felt about her best friend, this and the fact that her more than friendly feelings towards the beautiful blond ME couldn't be ignored anymore. Her last adventure between the sheets was months ago, so the smoldering lust-filled libido of the swaggering and masculine Detective needed an outlet.

My unrequited love for her is as a tragic opera because the delirious euphoria I feel every time I'm near her, makes my drown in a swamp of nothing, the emptiness of a hollow life with nothing to live for... Nothing that matters anyway. She makes my heart flutter in a mental agony of pain as if my soul leaves my body, and nothing's left but an empty shell. Without a soul, life is just a nonentity, a Jane Rizzoli without nothing but a swagger, a badge, and a gun...

"Jane, hello. Are you with us?" The loud voice of Vince Korsak ripped her out of her musing, back into the crime scene. "The doc said we can go back to the predict now. The corpse will be bagged and this afternoon we will have the first results of the autopsy!"

"Okay, Vince. You can drive this time, my treat!" Jane laughed and tried to withhold a blush that tries to escape on her cheeks. Jane Rizzoli does NOT blush! Never ever!

"Yep, I better do that, 'cause you are everywhere but here, and don't tell me it isn't true!"

..

The drive to the precinct was a quiet one. Except for the radio, not a single word was exchanged between the two investigators. Until they had to stop before a red traffic light...

"What's up, Jane? And don't tell me baloney about not sleeping enough, we both know you had rougher nights with lesser sleep!" Vince made a quick side-glance at Jane, before concentration on the traffic light again.

Fuck! "Everything's fine, Vince, just the usual shit with my ma, you know. Blah, blah nice man and grandchildren before I'll be too old." Jane tried to smile but fails with a big A.

"You know you can tell me everything and count on it to keep it a secret?" Vince said while parking the car in the parking lot at the Boston Police station.

"I know, Vince. I trust you, but I have to come clean with it by myself first. Overthinking it, you know..." Jane walked to the elevators and as he opened she got in, giving a little wave at Vince.

Damn girl, too badass for her own good. Does she really think that I don't know about her love interest in Maura? Blind and a fool when it goes over the matter of the heart. "She loves you too!" he mumbled.

"Who loves you too?" Frost asked.

"ahh, shut up and give me the files on the Peter Shallows case!"

"Alright, old man. At your service!" Barry Frost sniggered.

"Watch your mouth, youngster. At my age...."

As the friendly banter continues, Jane walked into the office of Maura Isles...

 

..


	3. You could have fooled me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura and her not so innocent thoughts

If anything that Maura is, but Maura isn't stupid. Maybe a little bit naive at times, a little bit too trusting towards admirers, but she knew what she saw when she looked at Jane Rizzoli.

Jane was a force of her own, it was necessary for her job, and to be honest, to survive her meddling mother Angela Rizzoli too. Maura, however, agreed that Jane needs someone to soften her mood-swings and temper and she knew just the person to do this delicate job because as said, Jane was a force of her own, a one-woman army wrapped up in a package of innocent looking beauty.

Damn Jane, you make me want to do things to- and with you that aren't written in any sexclopia. You are so-o-o gonna be mine and when I have you I... Maura thought to herself, feeling the throbbing of her lady-friend between her legs, so she decided to concentrate solely on the corpse of the old man on her autopsy table and thinking about how to conquer Fortress Jane at a suitable time and place.

Yes, Maura held her naughty thoughts always safely hidden in the safest place on earth, her brain, and she had every plan to keep them there. Now and then she liked to forget she was a lady with an impeccable state of looking like - and acting like one, but if she dragged a lover into her bed (one way or another), they got the surprise of their lifetime. Yes, Maura knew the slapping of the whip (don't take this too literally) when it came to sex.

So Maura concentrated on Mister Bucklebrie, until the door to the morgue opened and Jane joined the fun...

Well, if that isn't the woman of my night filled with wet dreams... Maura thought but demurely said: "Hello Jane".

 

..


	4. Little hiding place from Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura's turmoil...

"You can't hide forever, Jane. Ju-huuuu, I'm gonna get you. Better be naked, wet and oh so ready for me!"

Maura woke up with a gasp, and a little bit horny from her dream. Chasing your best friend, while you are in nothing more then a skimpy bikini-bottom, does that to you. So Maura decided to take a cold shower, then a nice bath, and then she would...

Where is she? Hmmmm. Maura looked behind the lavender bushes, and behind the little shack by the creek. "Little De-tec-tive, your lady ne-eds some lo-oving... Little beautiful swagger-bottom, I need your se-exy a-ass.." Maura sang along.

Just as she was about to question the enormous size of the lavender bushes, she realized she stood in the shower with no water running, and her right hand was south from the equator, or precisely on her little lady-friend.

No, no Isles, we don't go there. Not now!

Her internal debate or should we call it inner turmoil, was about to get interrupted by...

"Maura?" **Tip, tap, tip, tap...**

Damn.... Angela!

"I'm in the shower, Angela. Feel free to make us some coffee. Ten minutes tops, and I am done here!" Maura shouted at her best friends mum. Because you see, Angela had called yesterday morning to pick a date to have some 'girl time' with Maura. Maura suggested Saturday morning 10 am, and Angela was typical Angela, because it was 08 am.

I'm so glad, I kept my fingers out of trouble! Maura thought while she took a shower, and mentally preparing herself to meet her desired mother-in-law.

When she had showered and dressed in her favorite blue dress with her favorite pair of Manolo Blahnik's on her tiny feet, she walked downstairs to meet Angela, meanwhile trying her best to become the impeccable Dr. Maura Isles again.

I hope I keep my horny daydreams in check! Maura's thought, and resisted the urge to do a little prayer for good measure.

..


	5. Sprout your seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela believes..

Those two lovesick idiots drive me crazy! Yes, idiots!! Angela thought as she saw, what was perhaps the 100th time that day: The loving, longing looks flying over from Jane to Maura and from Maura to Jane. If they don't do something about it, I will! Damn and fuck! Excuse me, holy Mary for using such a language. Angela sighed and made a quick prayer to holy Marie, the mother of marriage and children.

Angela was a faithful believer that anything that did so good as love did, couldn't be wrong. After all the good Lord had his reasons to create everybody differently. So she was faithful that holy Marie would bless the joining of her beloved Maura and Jane.

So every evening she did her little prayer to holy Mary, for Maura, Jane and a lot of grandkids. And a little prayer for Frankie to find a nice girl was every time included. No, Angela didn't give up on them, Frankie, on her girls and maybe three or more grandkids.

 

..


	6. Points for Maura - Peanuts for the Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura has her way to make it very difficult for Jane to say no. Poor Jane... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a happy a fulfilled 2017! xoxox Lazy Resi

**At the precinct & in the morgue...**

Maura had one of her Wikipedia moments and as most of the time, Jane wasn't listening. Her thoughts, however, were occupied by the beautiful talkative woman in front of her. Before her very eyes, the hot ME changed into a juicy peach sexy bikini, while her glorious bosom shone like wonderful Rubies. Just as Jane wanted to reach out to the forbidden but, oh so appealing peach mainly the wonderful Rubies, she came out of her daydream because Maura approached her with a question.

Stammering Jane isn't badass and very intelligent doesn't sound it either, so Jane decided a thoughtful 'Hmmm' should do for the occasion, so she did.

"Hmmm..."

"So you think I should do it, Jane?" Maura said in her most innocent voice.

'Damn!' "Hmmmmmmm" Jane repeated and stretched the Hmmm to buy more time.

Maura wasn't a fool of course, she noticed that Jane's thoughts were anywhere but with her, so she changed the course of her story a bit, just a little bit. After all, teasing was Maura's play-field, like baseball was Jane's.

'You better watch out little Detective, I will wrap you in my love-web like a human burrito before you even realize what's going on....'

..

"...that the origin of the common flu probably.... ! .... !! ... I think my wardrobe mainly my lingerie, needs a boost. You know, the more sexy kind of lingerie, coquettishly, seductively, but not vulgar. Do you think I should do it, Jane? You know, the more daring lingerie with straps and ruched?" Maura waited patiently for Jane's return to reality. She stared at Jane to make contact with the daydreaming Detective. It didn't seem to work. Maybe a little bit louder? "So what do you think. Should I dare to buy some sexy lingerie tomorrow?"

It seemed to work, although partly, a small 'Hmmm' came from Jane's lips, as she stared at Maura with those deer in the headlight eyes. A little uncertain smile... Another longer 'hmmmmmmm'. And Maura knew why.

On a spur of naughty and daring cleverness which flooded her through a variety of scenarios, she all of the sudden knew exactly how to counter to score at least one point against the clueless Detective.

..

"Then it is settled," Maura said, "Tomorrow you and I go to a lingerie store to buy me some new very sexy lingerie!" Maura high fived herself mentally, but from the outside she stayed calm and innocently.

With her sweetest and loveliest voice she said: "You are such a good friend to me, Jane. I know you hate to shop and I know you do it just for me. You are so wonderful and I love you for it."

Jane's brain however stopped working as Maura mentioned lingerie and sexy in one sentence...

'Maura/Jane 1-0' Maura giggled to herself. She leaned into Jane and kissed her cheek. Jane turned bright red instantly. Maura ignored it as if she didn't see it, but she did a little mental Irish Clog dance.

Jane's brain didn't function at that moment, and somehow Maura didn't expect a reply, so Jane decided to go with the flow... As if she ever had a chance against tornado Maura!

'I have you right where I want you, my beautiful naive Italian hottie!' Maura thought as they walked towards the Division One cafe.

 

..


	7. About diners and other disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh disturbed Jane's foul mood by doing something stupid, which made her forget about something important...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends, I'm ba-a-ack! ;) Welcome in 2017, we gonna make it a good year, don't we? :D

Jane had a very busy day, and somehow she sat stuck in a murder investigation. If one thing that Detective Jane Rizzoli hates it's the fact she can't come any further with an investigation. Well, maybe two things: when someone disturbs her foul mood by doing something stupid like her boss lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh did. Oh Lord, that man had always a bad timing for things, so when he called Jane in his office Jane had a presentiment it wasn't a friendly visit she had to attend.

Bursting into his office, not only her face looked like an approaching storm-front, also her body language told a thundering tale about strangling someone that very minute and other gruesome things one better not tell to keep this story as crime-free as possible

"What's up, Leu'," she asked her boss who just rummaged through some papers. "You know I'm in the middle of the Brixton-Con case, so it better be good or even better: re-la-ted." The last word she emphasized to make a point about being very irritated.

Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh looked up from the papers to sit a little bit straighter to look into Jane's angrily flaming eyes. "Uhummm," he began,"Well, it seems I forgot something very important." lieutenant Cavanaugh's gaze became a little hesitantly and a bit apologetic, so Jane had the feeling it was the beginning of a something she wouldn't like.

She made a gesture towards a chair, lieutenant Cavanaugh made a 'please sit down' gesture and began his story about forgetting to send her to Phoenix, Arizona to a convention about the... Well, until that part Jane registered, but she was overheated with anger at the moment, and the lieutenant was her boss and she couldn't take any more shit so she defeatedly said: "When and how long, sir."

Lieutenant Cavanaugh was pleasantly surprised that Jane didn't put up a fight, so he said simple and short: "Your departure is in 2 hours, it's for three nights, and what you need to know is here in this map." He put the papers he just had read in a yellow map, showed Jane a flight ticket and said, "Have a good flight, Jane. Hmm, and after the trip, you have a week off, to relax and do something for yourself, you look somehow tense!"

'My ass in a buttercup!', Jane thought to herself while she took the map from his hand. She looked one time at her lieutenant, stood up from the chair and left his office with a short, "Okay, bye, sir'."

Sean Cavanaugh let out the deep breath he was holding. 'Well, that went better as expected, I still have all my body parts' Sean thought as he made a call to an old friend, to thank him for changing the invitation of the two-day convention from his name to Jane's. He couldn't be missed at all, was his inner argumentation. And Jane's case could wait a bit longer to be solved. A case wouldn't walk away on his own and there was still Barry and his old friend Vince who could do the job!

..

After informing her partners Barry Frost and Vince Korsak about her assignment Jane left the precinct to go to her apartment to pack some stuff for her flight to Phoenix, Arizona. In all the excitement she forgot, however, to inform her best friend and secret love interest Maura that she had to cancel their dinner date.

As she did inform Maura hours later the Spaghetti al Forno was already in the oven and a very disappointed Maura had to be taken care of. So Jane promised that she would take Maura ice skating when she came back. So she could do some things with her best friend while she had a week off after the convention to soften Maura's mood. 

'Never mess with a disappointed woman!' Jane thought and gratulated herself for being so inventive!

..

And while Jane sat in her hotel room all alone watching reruns of M*A*S*H with a pizza and a beer, Maura sat exactly at 08 pm, with her desired mother-in-law Angela Rizzoli and shared not only a delicious Spaghetti al Forno but also many secrets, so that I am sure that Jane's ears still will glow, days after her missed dinner date with Maura.

 

..


	8. Un oeuf est un oeuf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura - Red Sox lingerie, what could go wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, you are so nice to me. Thank you! ;)

**Meanwhile at Maura's residence...**

 

'Enough is enough! Tonight I make my move, and if I have to drag her by her hair into my love cave....so be it!' A very determined Maura told herself while chopping garlic for the Spaghetti al Forno she had planned as tonight’s appetizer for her secret love interest. If things went as planned, she Maura, would be the main course! She couldn't wait...

Maura mentally went through the 'Jane's feel-good list':

Spaghetti al Forno with enough garlic to shoo away the Yankees  
Jane's favorite beer.  
Popcorn, the very salty one.  
Peanuts to throw at the TV screen.  
Red Sox lingerie.  
That violent movie with this Arno de Schwarterburger, no Arnold uh, oh yes Schwarzenegger! 

All seemed fine, all formalities fulfilled, she was well dressed, an extra touch was added in form of red sox lingerie. Yes, Maura was ready to seduce the woman of her sleepless night!

'Let the dice of fortune role, Isles! She motivated her insecure with some good old pep-talk. 'You gonna rock the lady and roll her in your fangs.' Maura giggled because before her inner eyes she saw herself in a fisherman's outfit plus a big fishnet that she threw with a wide toss, right over a very baffled looking Jane Rizzoli.

..

"So so Maura, I guess a nice date comes along tonight". a sudden voice sounded through Maura's kitchen...and through Maura's daydream about the catch of her life.

Startled Maura threw her arms in the air with just enough force for the knife in her hand to launch like an arrow, right into the ceiling of the kitchen. It was that Maura just at that moment made a step on the side because the knife didn't stick into the ceiling for long, it fell with a 'wham' and a 'bang', right into the boiling water for the spaghetti. The water in the pan splashed up and over the edge of the pan, and quenched the flames of the gas-burners.

The unexpected guest reacted faster than the startled house owner and turned out the gas supply.

Maura stared into the eyes of a very guilty looking Angela Rizzoli. "Oh hello Angela, what nice to visit me so unexpectedly!" She said to the inventor of meddling and unexpected visits...

"Well, I smelled a delicious tomato sauce and thought that maybe you needed some secret tips how to impress tonight's Beau with my special ingredient!" Angela laughed softly and nervously while looking at the even more nervously looking Maura Isles.

"Well you made a thunderous impression with your expected visit, so maybe you should repeat this tonight, success guaranteed!"

Angela still looked very guilty and even Maura saw she was a bit devastated by the whole events that occur because of her unexpected visit. And while Angela swore to herself would never do this again (yeah sure...) she heard a soft giggling sound coming from the almost-victim of the falling knife.

The soft giggles became a louder one, and Angela looked at the source of the delighting change of mood.

Maura's face was one grimace, giggling and gasping for air, Maura lost her battle against the absurdity of the situation and started laughing, and laughing, and laughing. Tears streamed down her cheeks, meanwhile pointing her finger at Angela, who now looked like a Poodle after his first shave.

"Thi-thi thi-this is sooo hil-hil hilarious fu-fu funny!" Maura uttered and stammered between the eruptions of laughter.

Angela cocked her head to the right, then to the left.... Maura laughed, even more, holding her belly then both sides of her waist, then her belly again and gasped and laughed.

Just as Angela thought about how to do CPR if Maura didn't stop laughing, Maura seemed to recover... A sniff here and a sniff there, and when she blew her nose in a handkerchief, Maura was as good as new.

"Excuse me, Angela," she said," I need to go to the bathroom. I need to be perfectly dressed. Because tonight I'm gonna seduce your daughter. If it is successful I will drag her into my love cave or take her on my couch, which depends on her reaction and then...."

The last part of Maura's rambling went under in a 'wush', because all that Angela could think of was, 'finally!They drive anyone crazy with the smoldering gazes towards each other.'

She decided to do the decent thing and let Maura do the seducing on her own. She left after she put the knife away safely and boiled the spaghetti for the Spaghetti al Forno, and made her way back to the guesthouse...

..

But sometimes life plays a crazy game and isn't fair, or Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh happened...

 

Shortly after 07 pm Jane called a nervous waiting Maura and explained her the situation. Maura was very disappointed and said a silent 'goodbye' to an (as what she thought was) good and a solid plan. Jane tried to sheer Maura up and promised to take her ice skating because she had a week off and had all the time in the world to have a good time with her best friend.

And so it came that exactly at 08 pm Angela and Maura shared a delicious spaghetti al Forno, while Jane sat in her hotel room all alone watching reruns of M*A*S*H with a pizza and a beer.

 

..


	9. 'Burp' said the Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela, do I really need to say more....

The days passed by and Maura and Jane went, as Jane had promised before she had to go to the convention, ice skating. But as days went by, Maura still couldn't find a way to lure the strong-headed Detective into her love cave. And if things couldn't become any worse, Maura's favorited mother-in-law came to visit her one morning to ask how the 'luring into a love cave thing' went...

Angela Rizzoli sipped slowly from the hot coffee that Maura had freshly brewed in her 'superduper futuristic coffee-thing', as Jane had named Maura's expensive coffee machine. "How're things going with seducing and dragging my Janie into your love cave, Maura?" Angela asked a suddenly very flustered Maura, "Any progress?"

A deep sigh from a red-cheeked Maura was the answer. 

Angela shook her head in disbelieve. "Maura honey, you are a smart woman and I love you to pieces, but when it comes to wooing you're a total failure. But Maura, help is on the way, because if you let me give you ideas and some handy tips, you have my Janie in your love cave in no time! Trust me!" 

Angela Rizzoli gazed into the eyes of a desperate looking Maura and continued: " Okay, I don't know exactly how wooing between women works, but I know my Janie. Janie is in that department just like her father, and I had him in a nick of time. The right dress, atmosphere... Yes, I will help you, if you let me..."

Maura looked with hopeful eyes at Angela, sighed again and said "Jane will kill me when she finds out, but I am stuck at the moment. Jane is or clueless, or she is stubborn as a Mule. So yes, show me how to seduce Jane." Maura shook her head: "She will definitely kill me, but I will die happy if I only could have one night with her..." Maura sighed.

"But I want a lifetime Angela, "if she lets me!" Maura told her desired mother-in-law timidly.

"Honey, she won't kill you, my Janie loves you, you know. And I, as a good mother of both of you, we're you are family after all. I do have the obligation to help you both to your desired happiness!"

'Oh-oh, I hope I didn't sell my soul to the heather!' Maura thought but smiled nonetheless full of hope for the desired outcome: Her Jane in her love cave and in her life...

..

While Angela Rizzoli was happy to meddle, and this time with the blessings from one of her children, the one and only Maura isles Chief Medical Examiner of Commonwealth of Massachusetts, the lovesick Medical Examiner was on her way to the morgue for a day of mostly paperwork. So she had all the time in the world to overthink what she had gotten herself in to by giving permission to do the planning to seduce her best friend, to her beloved and desired mother-in-law Angela Rizzoli.

..

Jane had happily returned from her short journey and fulfilled her promise to go ice skating, all was business as usual. She was on her way with her friend and partner Barry Frost to a simple homicide. A woman stuck a knife in her cheating husband in a very not so usual place, the scrotum, or balls as we normal people would call them. Only criminologist Susie Chang, Maura's right hand, was needed at the scene, so Jane had no distraction which she would have if the gorgeous and quirky woman with the delicious and prominently present bosom she's in love with, would be on the scene.

..

In the meantime Angela Rizzoli was full in her element. Not only she sat in the front-row but also she had the chance to see a young love blossom into something more; a marriage, grandkids... She also could do what she liked to do and was good at: Meddling! Angela became all dreamy and started to plan right away.

First she tried to work out some ingenious ideas and plans, which she did with the greatest precision. 'Maura would be proud of her!' she thought as she scribbled a to-do list like a professional matchmaker.

..


	10. Tai Sabaki or Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will love come to the beautiful Maura Isles or will her heart break...again!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time since I started to write Fanfiction that I'm a little worried.. ;)

Angela Rizzoli had just finished her tips for seducing her daughter, but she had still a final thing to do to make her plan complete and make it a solid plan. She needed one last strategic move to put her plan into action, After a while she came up with the glorious idea to include her oldest son Frankie.

Was this is a smart move? Angela herself wasn't really sure about it, but she was (just as Jane) a woman of 'first act and then look at the results', or damage because whatever she had planned, it could backfire. Knowing her Jane, Angela could then bury her plans for grandkids for a very long time if anything went wrong, but what was more important, Maura would be more than devastating if she failed. Maura would have to put up her heart on the line after all, and by telling about her about her love for Jane she had already shown her vulnerable side to the mother of her love-interest. Angela had to do her very best to protect her chosen daughter from any heartache and give her the happiness she deserves!

At the end she dismissed the idea of involving her son Frankie, the matter was too delicate to involve him. She would give the paper with the seducing suggestions to Maura and then she could make the 'plan de campagne'. Yes, Angela was determined to make things work, after all she wanted a few grandkids!

..

 **1.** Jane loves your boobs. And I know a certain dress she likes very much because she almost choked in her own drool when she saw you in that dress! It was that blue dress with low front, decent but teasing enough. She likes you in a dark red dress. If day one isn't a success wear day two a dark red dress, keep it simple, just enough to see cleavage and wear light blue lingerie (I caught her drooling over a catalog with light blue lingerie when she was 16 or 17 years old).

And she like your legs in high heels, the calves mainly. Try a little bit naughty, just enough to give a signal...

So go for feminine, subtle and a little naughty... Tease her but do it as if you have no idea you did so.

 **2.** She doesn't like hugs but she could hug you all day. Better don't that too much without a reason. A light touch on the shoulder, more than you usually do, but subtle. Look for an occasion to kiss her forehead or the temple of her head, but do it so that she wonders: Is she flirting or is it a friendly gesture between best friends?

Subtle and not so subtle gestures... Jane likes this side of you.

 **3.** She loves your voice, she likes how you play with your voice (and I know you do, Maura...). She even likes the bossy one, and the whiny one. So use that to your advantage! Use humor and wits when you talk to her, She likes both sides (more like all 6 sides) of you... Play her like a violin, Maura!!!

 **4.** I know it sounds very cliche but Jane has a thing for how you lick your lips, do it! And do everything so that she pays attention to your mouth, but subtle, and mostly not directed at her, but like 'accidental', as if you don't know you're doing it.

 **5.** Give her your sweetest smile. From innocent, to naughty... Jane melts every time she sees it.

 **6.** She likes and loves everything about you, Maura. Don't give up until you have her! I want at least 2 grandkids...

Now I will make a plan to start rolling the seducing of my own daughter by my second daughter and hopefully soon daughter-in-law!

Love and kisses Angela (Okay, and some hugs too)

..

'Well, nothing new in the sunshine.' Maura thought after Angela Rizzles handed her the piece of paper after a few days.

After Angela left Maura's office Maura read through Angela's to-do-list, and decided to read it in a quiet moment, for now there was a lot of paperwork waiting for her. Just as she was about to do said paperwork, Angela stormed into her office again without even knocking and exclaimed, **"Europa!"**

Maura looked up from her paperwork and dryly said, "I'm sure that you meant 'Eureka', Angela. Did you know that this word became famous because of Archimedes. Eureka means 'I've found it.'. In fact, it is reported Archimedes exclaimed it twice! He had stepped into a bathtub and noticed that the water level rose, whereupon he suddenly understood that the volume of water displaced must be equal to the volume of the part of his body he had submerged......"

"Juhu, Maura it's all Hispanic to me ..."Angela Rizzoli interrupted the rambling woman. Maura decided not correct her on the fact that Archimedes is in fact Ancient Greek so naturally she wouldn't understand Ancient Greek if she didn't understand Archimedes, but Maura decided against it, because an exciting looking Angela looked expectantly into her eyes, so Maura said,"What can I do for you, Angela and what is it with your Eureka moment?"

Maura folded her hands and waited for Angela to explain her sudden appearance...

..

"Jane is as stubborn as you can get, so after some a quick thinking, I decided: Why a soft approach," Angela said, "We do it like Jane herself would handle a delicate situation... We just do it!" Angela smiled resolutely.

"Do what?" Maura asked curiously but carefully.

"We go for the full confrontation. You have to drag her into your love-cage like a spider would drag a ladybird into her web... Ha!" Angela pointed determinedly at Maura, "You dear Maura, will MAKE her see, that she wants you. she can have you and that you're willing to go after her, regarding the consequences. Chase her, tackle her..." Angela became all dreamy as she continued, "I can see a grandchild or two in my near future. I can see them running through your backyard, playing baseball..." Angela sighed.

"W-what?" Maura was a bit flabbergasted, "Do you really think that this will work out well, Angela?"

"Yep, yeah and yes!" Angela said to her desired daughter-in-law. "Fire has to be fought by fire, and Jane is like a bushfire. I will tell you exactly what you have to do, and believe me nothing can go wrong!"

Maura seemed not as convinced as Angela was of the 'plan de campagne', so Angela decided to take matters in own hands and take the matter, how the approach the lady of Maura's heart, in her motherly and meddling hands.

"So this is what I have in mind..." Angela said and unfolded her seduction strategy to an overwhelmed Maura Isles.

..

**That very evening at precisely 08.pm...**

 

"Maura...Ma-ura-a-a!" Jane shouted worriedly as she entered Maura's house. Angela had called her and told her that Maura was not feeling well at all. This little word 'not well' rang all alarming bells in Jane, so she drove like a madman towards Maura's residence, worrying about the love of her life, while the most horrifying scenario's played through her head.

'Oh, what if she fell with her head against the autopsy table in the morgue, nobody noticed and now.... Oh, Maura, I'm coming my love!'

Now that she had arrived, all seemed quiet, the lights were dimmed and from somewhere in the house she could hear music playing.

Jane ran towards the room she heard music coming from. As she arrived in Maura's bedroom, the lady of the house was laying in bed in a very strange pose. Under smokey eyes, Maura's gaze locked into Jane's worried-looking eyes.

"Hi, Jane..." Maura said in a sultry sexy voice.

Jane rubbed her eyes, "Maura?"

"Care to join me, my hot Detective?" Maura's honey-blond curls fell over her naked shoulders, she played with them by swirling one honey-blond curl around her finger, her tongue moisturized her upper lip. "The cat got your tongue, my little stud?"

"Maura?" Jane said again, this time a little bit hesitating, looking up and down her best friend who laid there, dressed in nothing more than a little blue thing of nothing. Her voluminous bosom caught Jane's gaze and Jane couldn't look away, even if she wanted too. She was too flabbergasted, too overwhelmed because too much of everything floated through her brain.

When she finally tore her gaze from a very sexy looking Doctor, she tried to look at anything but the obviously very strange acting woman.

Flirtatious wasn't the word Jane would have used because what developed right before her eyes hadn't the effect it should have had. She felt very strange, a mix between 'I jump her bones' and 'I jump through a window', and that kind of mix is very explosive when you put it together, and not the good kind of explosive reaction. And certainly not the kind of explosive Maura wanted to achieve. <>'What does Maura want from me? Why does she act so strange? What's going on, for fuck sake!!'

While Jane's rambling thoughts rolled like thunder through her brain, Maura stood up from her bed. Standing in front of Jane, whose eyes were never ever in her life were that big! Jane felt the 'jump through a window' effect overturn the 'I jump her bones', Maura grabbed her by her neck and reach up with her sensual red lips for a kiss, Jane stopped her.

..

"W-whats the matter, Jane. Don't you lust for me?" Maura said and the insecurity could be heard in every uttered word.

"I I I can't, Maur..." Jane's voice faltered and she stepped back, looked anything then towards Maura, who could feel her tears sting behind her eyes. "No..." Jane said, gazing into Maura's hazel eyes. "I want to know what the fuck is going on here! Maura, why..?" Jane didn't know what else to say. She was overwhelmed, felt trapped and then there was that kind of feeling she couldn't place.

"Your mother.." Maura began...

"My mother?" Jane almost shouted the words, "My mother is behind this. Maura!? Tell me it's a cruel joke?" Jane looked into Maura's eyes and all that Maura could say in a strangled and very timid voice, "She thought it was a good idea, and.."

And again Jane interrupted her, "You think this is a kind of joke, this is funny, Maura? Please, tell me...." Jane shook her head. "I'm out of here!" she said vehemently. She turned around a walked away with large steps, leaving a crying Maura behind.

..

Maura felt her heart break, she was still digesting of what had happened, it went all like in a dream, and not the good one, no more like a horrible nightmare. She cried and sank to the floor, while Jane disappeared and after a short while she heard the front door. Maura was alone...

The only sound that filled the beautiful house in Beacon Hill was from a heart-broken and devastated Maura, who cried until she had no more tears to spill...

 

..


	11. No Room for the Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane messed up and has to live with the consequences.

After leaving a crying Maura behind she had gone to the guesthouse and was very angry at her mother for meddling in her love life, **again**. She scoffed at her mother about  'leaving her alone - WTF had driven her to let Jane walk into such a trap - she should mind her own business'. Her ma had listened very quietly at first, at Jane's angry rambling. (And it takes a lot to make Angela Rizzoli shut her mouth.) After Jane's ranting, her mother had looked at Jane, and Jane had seen tears in her mother's eyes. Her mother had opened her mouth and...

"You, Jane Rizzoli should be ashamed of yourself! Talking to your mother like that. Yes, I may be a busybody, a meddling pain in the ass, but I never ever spoke to you, the way you speak to me. And I had more than once every reason to do so!" Angela waved her index-finger almost in Jane's face in anger.

"Okay, I had my best intentions and should have known better, but I wanted my 2 daughters to be happy, and yes I made a mess of it, but..."Angela stopped her ranting and asked quietly, "How did you react, did you say anything to her, Janie? How..." Angela stopped and looked disapprovingly into Jane's eyes.

"Janie? Janie, I hope you didn't do what I...." she stopped again as she saw the look in her daughter's eyes. "Jane!" She almost spatted the words out, “Don't tell me that you left her without even a word, Jane! You didn't do that, right!?"

"Ma.." was all Jane said, as she looked away in shame.

"Janie! Angela spatted out,"You did hurt my Maura?" With these words who stuck like daggers in Jane's heart, Angela walked past her daughter without even looking at her again, towards the main house. Jane realized at that exact moment that things went much too far, she had broken the heart of the woman she called her LLBFF, her confidant!

..

**Days later...**

 

"Jane, can I talk with you for a minute." said Frankie to his older sister who just arrived at the precinct.

"Yeah sure, whats up, Frankie." Jane said to her brother.

Jane hadn't slept very well after walking out on Maura a few days earlier. And every pain she felt, and sleepless night she had had was well deserved. She had no right to yammer, while she was the reason the woman she loved was so devastated.

And the way her little brother spoke her name 'Jane' instead of his usual 'Janie' alarmed the sleep-disturbed Detective very much but at this moment he could have called her an idiot and she wouldn't have minded. The guilt about how she acted towards Maura weighs heavy on her. She never wanted to cause Maura so much pain. She still could hear the desperate sobbing of her best friend the woman she loved, without even closing her eyes. She felt ashamed of herself, no she didn't treat Maura with respect. Maura laid her heart in front of the woman she loves and the woman stepped on it by walking away instead of talking it out.

She was mad at her mother the moment she had heard that her mother had set her up again. She felt betrayed and wanted to confront her, and yes she had any right to do that, and yes her anger was justified, but not to the point of leaving Maura behind without as much as an explanation. Damned, she even never took her time to actually listen to her. She walked out instead, confronted her ma, and did the cowardly thing and didn't go back to Maura to set things straight.

She went from being angry at her mother for interfering, to feeling sorry for herself for messing up things. She avoided the woman she loves out of shame for her disrespectful behavior, while the decent things to do was to go and talk about things with Maura. 'Not your finest action for one of Bostons finest, Rizzoli!' She remorsefully told her self.

And now Frankie wanted to talk to her, calling her 'Jane', this means business. She wouldn't be angry at him if he would kick her ass for treating Maura like that!

"Not here, we can go in one of the interrogation rooms", Frankie said, taking her out of her remorseful thought.

"Okay little brother, Jane said and followed the rapid disappearing Frankie Rizzoli to one of the interrogation rooms.

..

As Jane arrived in the interrogation room Frankie stood with his back towards Jane, his hands gripping his sides, and lost in thoughts it seemed. Jane closed the door of the interrogation room.

Frankie came out of his deep thoughts and faced his older sister Jane. First he didn't look at Jane as he started speaking to her, but gradually his voice became firmer and steady. He looked into Jane's eyes with a mix of disappointment and determination. "I don't know exactly what happened between you, ma and Maura," he began, " but I know enough to conclude that whatever went on, Jane!" He took the time to take a deep breath, shook his head and continued, "Whatever it is that has happened, I expect that you fix it! Maura is a mess! A mess Janie, and ma was never that quiet. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't tell me, just 'ask your sister'. I may not be included and I'm just a bystander here, but I'm clever enough to know that this just means one thing! You did hurt Maura, you somehow disagreed with ma and had an argument. And now Maura a mess, she looks like hell. I caught her crying in her office, Jane!"

He looked determined at her and told her with a strong and demanding voice. "Whatever you did to that fine human being you better fix it, and fast! And Janie do it today, or I personally will do more than just kick your ass, capici Jane!?"

Before he walked away he told her firmly, "Maura is family, we all love and respect her, especially you should love and respect her. Fix it!"

Without spilling another word Frankie Rizzoli left Jane with her own thoughts.

..

'No more avoiding' Jane pepped herself up for the much-needed confrontation with her LLBFF Maura Isles.

 

..


	12. Love is a Marathon of Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura's pov.

Maura Isles was always a life-strong woman. She had learned from a young age not to show her feelings and always hold your head up. She was an Isles, a lady of the upper classes. A status which demanded high standards how to act and to live in a certain way. Emotions weren't a thing you did show or even suppose to have. Jane showed her different. Jane was a force of power and strong feelings that came in the softly rippling life of Maura Isles, mixed everything up and reconstructed Maura and all she had ever learned anew.

Jane became Maura's lifeline for the feelings Maura herself could not express, and slowly Maura strolled into an emotional way of living too. During her friendship with the rough acting but softhearted detective Maura fell in love. She may have had crushes on men, even be a little bit infatuated with some of them, but never felt Maura that strong as she felt for Jane Rizzoli.

The social awkward lady of the upper class fell for the blue colored Boston Detective Jane Rizzoli as she had never fallen before. She forgot rank and etiquette, all became fuzzy and all became clear at the same time. Pieces of herself fell apart and were put together again in a way she would never have predicted a few years ago.

Her future was planned the minute she became an Isles. She would marry a man with high status and money, have at least an heir with this man, go to charities and live her life in the boredom and loneliness that would come through the years of being the arm-candy and marionette of a man with a high status. Smiling if she was supposed to smile, being compassionate and understanding when needed, smart but not too smart. Her social status would be nothing more than collect money for the isles foundation or the charity foundation of his choice. She would fade and blurred into a dark and lonely world of well-played perfection, but then came Jane...

Falling in love with Jane felt so naturally, as if all fell into place. Her life, her future... Unplanned but certainly not unwanted. The moment the penny dropped so to speak, the moment she realized and knew for certain that Jane was the person she wanted. Her soulmate, her future, not a future as planned, or as her mother had hoped for. But then, Maura could care less! Of course she had told her mother nothing about her feelings for Jane, but her mother was a smart woman and Maura knew that her mother at least suspected something, but had faith in Maura's upbringing that demanded from her to act as the woman she was supposed to be, a sophisticated Isles.

Being an Isles meant to keep up the appearance of being happy, fulfilled, the Isles were more than money and high status, it was an institution of economic and political influence. Maura had the duty to fulfill her role as the heir of this powerful institution.

Jane could be a mistress, a courtesan but never a wife to Maura. But Maura would if her feelings ever would be reciprocated, not hesitate and choose for love. Yes, she was certain of it, she would always choose Jane!

 

**

Angela Rizzoli, the loud but loving Italian mama, Jane's mother. She meddled her way into Jane's life and through the years even into Maura's life and right into the heart of the Medical examiner, who was used to being neglect, ignored and bullied. Angela made the happiness of her children her first priority, always the best intentions, but somehow never did the right things to achieve this.

When Angela came with a plan to win Jane over, and Maura wanted so desperately to be with Jane. Every fiber of her body and mind yearned for her. For the first time in her 36 years of being carefully planning every phase in her life she took the chance for happiness and agreed to go with a plan where the outcome could be not predicted. Blindly and utterly in love she went with Angela Rizzoli's plan.. Maura could only hope for the best and fuck the rest!

 

******

After Angela went back to the guesthouse Maura prepared everything for the hour that would decide her destiny. She went to her favorite lingerie-shop and bought a sinfully sexy lingerie-set in light-blue. The light-blue bra didn't leave much of one's imagination, and Maura hoped sincerely it would pop-up Jane's heart as open as it would pop-up her eyes. She went to the library, the bookshop and even the second-hand market in search of the right books and magazines on seduction and (as she called it) the mating behavior of human beings. Hell, she even went for some nature books in her eager to look for the right lecture! And what is the best thing to do when you want to know how to conquer a partner then nature itself!?

Packed with lingerie, books, a few magazines, new makeup, whipped cream and strawberries and all the little stuff she thought could be useful she went to her beautiful house in Beacon Hill.

She read the remaining hours until she needed to be ready for her 'night with Jane', reading and learning and rehearsing. She made notes, learned some sex lines to say to Jane. She showered and took extra care on the sexy smokey eyes look one of the books recommended. It was the look for I'm ready to the naughty deed, this was what the book said, so Maura thought, 'Why not! If I go out of my comfort zone tonight, why not all the way! This look wasn't something she felt comfortable with, but to make her intentions know seems to require it, at least according to the book!

As organized as Maura was she made a list of plans and carefully set Angela's seduction plan in motion in her typical Maura kind of way. In the effort to do so she forgot 'the Jane factor' and therefore to rethink her actions. She was so filled with her desire for Jane's love and affection that she forgot that this plan simply couldn't work and was plain stupid. But love makes a fool of everybody, including the very educated, sophisticated and genius Doctor Maura Isles the Chief Medical examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

So at 08 pm exactly Jane walked into Maura's house in Beacon Hill with no knowledge of what was awaiting her in Maura's bedroom.

..

"Maura...Maura-a-a!" she heard Jane worriedly shout as she entered Maura's house. At that exact moment, Maura threw her peignoir hastily in the closet and draped herself on her king-sized bed. She pushed the button 'play' of her DVD player and soft music filled her bedroom, which made the scene even more unrealistic. With a hammering heart, Maura awaited the arrival of a very concerned Jane Rizzoli in her bedroom.

The dimmed light in her bedroom and the unrealistic atmosphere in her bedroom made Maura a bit anxious. She had rehearsed this moment until she had to shower and prepare herself for Jane's arrival, but right now she wasn't that certain if their little plan of seduction would work. She had that uneasy feeling in her stomach she normally would have if something wasn't right. Before she could ponder herself into a catastrophic mess, Jane arrived in the door-opening of the door to her bedroom, clearly out of breath.

Maura heard her run upstairs, and a running Jane is in this scenario, a worried Jane. Maura didn't exactly know what Angela had told Jane so she would come over to Beacon Hill, but Jane's behavior predicted no good! 'Fuck' the well educated Doctor Maura Isles thought to herself, 'Go with the flow, although I think, I'm going to sink!'

Under smokey-eyes lashes, Maura's gaze locked into Jane's worried-looking dark brown eyes. Maura was draped in a very strange position that was recommended as very sexy and suggested sensuality, according to one of the little romantic novels she had read. Although that she could feel her back and several other parts of her body protest at this ridiculous pose, Maura bit her tongue and went for it anyway. 'Jane is sooo worth it!' she thought while she bravely endured the torture, and said with the sexiest voice she could produce, "Hi, Jane..."

Jane looked very strangely at her, almost comically, and rubbed her eyes, "Maura?" she said.

Thinking about this scene of the police officer and the young maiden she had read in another old-fashioned romantic novel she continued her game, while her heart pounded as crazy.

"Care to join me, my hot Detective?" Maura started to play with her over her should falling honey-blond curls and twirled one of her curls around her finger and moisturized her upper lip. "The cat got your tongue, my little stud?" she said as she looked at Jane who had indeed, as desired her eyes popped out of the sockets.

Jane had looked at Maura from up to down and when her eyes found Maura's delicious looking bosom, her gaze was practically glued to the over-whelming and over-presently bosom of her best friend.

"Maura?" Jane said again, this time a little bit hesitated it seemed, looking up and down at Maura who laid there in her sinfully sexy light-blue lingerie.

When she finally tore her gaze from Maura, she tried to look at anything but at her and Maura had this alarming feeling in her gut that it didn't go as well as she and Angela had so carefully planned.

The look in Jane's eyes was the one she saw so many times in documentaries about animals who tried to escape from a dangerous situation, and that look alarmed Maura and made her caution regarding her actions. 'Had she gone too far. Did she do something wrong!?'

Maura decided that she would throw the old plan overboard and do it as Jane would do it herself, acting and then thinking. Maura hoped for the best and so she stood up from her bed and walked in front of the woman she loved. Maura grabbed Jane's neck and reach up to her for a kiss, but Jane stopped her!

Maura felt her heart drop like a stone and said in an insecure voice "W-whats the matter, Jane. Don't you lust for me?"

Then the woman she loved said to her, "I I I can't, Maur..." 

Jane's voice faltered and she stepped back and didn't dare to look into Maura's eyes. Maura felt tears threatening to fall, she tried to compose herself, but as she heard Jane say, "No.. I want to know what the fuck is going on here! Maura, why..?" Maura lost the battle of not crying and be brave and her heart felt like someone ripped it out of her body. Daggers stabbed through to her body and through her brain, overwhelmed by the chaos of emotion that flooded over her.

In her fuzzy brain and with the last power of self-preservation she could muster Maura said "Your mother.."

"My mother?" Jane almost shouted these, "My mother is behind this. Maura!? Tell me it's a cruel joke?" Jane looked into Maura's eyes and all that Maura could say in a strangled and very timid voice, "She thought it was a good idea, and.."

Jane interrupted the over-emotional Maura again, "You think this is a kind of joke, this is funny, Maura? Please, tell me...." Jane shook her head and said harshly. "I'm out of here!

As Jane turned around a walked away with large steps, Maura lost the fight against her tears and upcoming painful emotions and she broke down, falling on her knees on the floor. She sobbed as the painful feeling of being ripped into pieces rolled like a thunder through her heartbroken brain and body. She felt her heart break and it did hurt so much, her brain sent her into a nightmare of dream sequences, and in a horrible nightmare who ripped her open for the slaughter.

A short while later Maura heard the front door open and then close and she was alone... 'Alone' was all she could think of. 'Always alone...'

 

..

 

Maura thought and cried, thought more, and cried more that night.

'Didn't Jane want her, had she misinterpreted Jane's signals towards her? The longing gazes, the subtle and lingering touches. Was she all wrong? Did she make a fool of herself again, did she bring Jane in an awkward situation? Was Jane angry at her for bringing her in this precarious situation'

As Maura's crying vanished into the dark squiggles or her subconscious mind because she couldn't take it anymore, she laid there in a tiny ball of misery on the floor of her bedroom and fell asleep. It was 07 am by then...

 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end for now.. ;)


	13. A Fool rushed into a Dragon's fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane goes to Maura's office in the morgue. Is Maura willing to forgive Jane?

The days passed by slowly and Maura tried to survive, she knew, and understood, that Jane was mad at her for confronting her in such a cruel- and not called for matter. She simply had made a fool of her self and maybe lost her best friend through her own careless actions.

'Jane is mad at me, it has to be...'

Maura tried her best to function, to do what she did best, 'At least my work I can do without..' Her train of thoughts was interrupted by someone entering the office of morgue...

 

**

'Whatever you did to that fine human being..' those words bounced and swirled through Jane's brain as she stood in the elevator who went downstairs to Maura's office in the morgue.

If you didn't know better you saw a tough woman with a badge, swaggering her way in a confident manner, but the ones who knew Jane Rizzoli saw a woman pretending to be cool, composed and confident.

Now that Jane was on a mission a lot of things swirled around in her brain. She knew that she messed up the best thing that could have happened to her, maybe she even lost the trust and friendship she harbored for Maura.

After the confrontation with Frankie she felt even more ashamed of her crude behavior towards her ma, but mostly the way she acted towards Maura. As her emotions got the best of her, she left Maura behind without even a word of explanation and acted like an uncontrollable bushfire, confronting her mother plain angry for putting her in this painful situation.

All the build up anger for interfering in her private business again accumulated as she thought of how her mother even her sweet and innocent Maura dragged into her everlasting game to get her grand-kids.

Jane didn't think or even consider Maura's feelings in this matter, and the fact she left her behind in a very cruel and rash way. She felt as if her mother humiliated and stripped her more naked than the sexy light-blue lingerie Maura wore that fateful evening. But in fact she, Jane did that to Maura.

So yes, she was on a mission tonight, a very important one, and she didn't know how to unravel the mess she had made with her cruel and rude actions. She felt like she could never make it up to the love of her life again and maybe all she could do at this moment was begging for Maura to forgive her, forgive her walking away, forgive her that not for one single second she had thought about Maura's feeling, blindsided as she was in her unfounded anger.

She had hurt the woman she loved, the woman who already was hurt so badly in the past. Who was hurt, neglected, exploited and spit out like an old chewing gum, and now? Her suppose to be best friend, her LLBFF did the same, hurting her, mortify her and spitting her out.

Jane could thank God on her bare knees if Maura did even want to work with her again, or ever being just friends!

**

**In the morgue...**

 

"Oh hello Angela," Maura said to the unexpected guest who walked slowly and uncertain inside her office at the morgue, "can I help you?"

"I hope I don't interrupt, dear!" Angela Rizzoli said timidly.

"No no, just the usual boring loads of paperwork at the moment.." Maura said, "Please take a seat. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you. I actually came here to talk to you about.." Angela's words were interrupted when someone firmly knocked on the door.

The office's door opened a split and Maura could see the wild manes of the one and only Jane Rizzoli. Her heart cringed and missed almost a beat as she felt a sharp pain stabbing through her heart. Doing her best to compose herself and keep the wild feelings of pain, uneasiness, and shame in control, she almost missed that Angela Rizzoli stood up from her chair.

"I'll better go. She," Angela pointed at Jane's direction, "has a lot explaining to do." Angela said as she looked with an angry and burden-filled gaze at Jane. She looked back at Maura and her gaze instantly softened again.

"No!' Maura said vehemently, "No, please stay, Angela. Whatever Jane and I will discuss it concerns you too, and I also need your support. I love you and trust you, as you are like a mother to me!" Angela just nodded and took her seat at Maura's desk again.

"Jane." Maura said as she tried to look into Jane's eyes but failed miserably.

"Maura." Jane said while looking at the defeated woman. She felt ashamed of herself as she saw that Maura had lost a lot of weight in the days she had failed to contact her. Deep circles around her eyes could even be seen through the layer of make-up Maura had used to conceal them. Maura looked so small and uncertain of herself. Jane felt that moment like she got swallowed into the ground of shame. Her heart pounded and felt as if a hammer slammed with a force of 9G into it.

"Please take a seat." came the small voice of her best friend. 'Were they even friends now?' Jane thought as she took a seat next to her mother.

It took a few minutes before someone finally spoke out loud, as in fact the deafening silence said more than any words could ever do anyway. The tension in the air was suffocating and loaded and suffocating.

"I think," Angela Rizzoli said, and her voice was firm and cold, "Maura thinks it's her fault you've left without as much as a word, don't you dear?" She looked up at Maura who stood behind her desk, partly hiding her body from Angela and Jane.

"Yes.." came Maura's small voice, "Yes, I do."

"Maur'..." was all Jane could say because Maura turned around and faced Jane for the first time since Jane came into her office. "I corned you into something you weren't prepared for, something you clearly not wanted. I..I..I approached you in an inappropriate way, and I don't expect you to forgive me right away," Maura took a deep breath and her voice filled with tears matched the tears that filled her eyes as she looked at the woman she truly and deeply loves. "but you should know I love you dearly and respect you. I got carried away by my desire for you.."

Angela interrupted the distressed woman, "It was all my fault. I came up with this ridiculous idea to conquer you and got carried away. I had the best intentions, I still have, Jane! I have this romantic and stupid idea of you and Maura...and yes, maybe in the future having some grandkids, but you have to believe me, most important was- and still is the happiness of you and Maura!" Angela looked at Jane who stared at her hands, which lay folded in her lap.

..

Jane looked up from her lap and faced Angela first and then Maura as she said, "I want to say something to both of you, and please don't interrupt me." Jane's gaze held Maura's, who had wiped away the straying tears from her cheeks. She just nodded at Jane's words, because she didn't trust her vocal cords to produce any sound anyway at this moment.

..

"I'm not and never was mad at you, Maura. You see, as you mentioned my mother interfering again, my mind went blank. I just walked off and left you behind without as much as an explanation. I first acted and then thought..." Jane shook her head, "No, even after I left you I didn't think at all. I went to the guest-house to confront ma and said things -, and acted in a way that a daughter shouldn't act towards her mother, even not to her always nagging- and meddling mother." Jane looked at Angela, "I'm so so so sorry ma, for the way I behaved. You were so right when you said that I should be ashamed of myself. You never were disrespectful towards me, meddling, nagging, but never disrespectful. I'm so sorry for my behavior ma, I love you, please forgive me!"

Angela sat on the chair before Maura's desk and tears trickled down her cheeks, "Always, Janie. I will always forgive you, I love you too!"

Jane looked at Maura. Maura looked at Jane.

"I'm an ass, an idiot, I don't deserve such a wonderful woman like you, Maura. You are the best champagne of the world and I'm a little can filled with some cheap soda. Your approach wasn't inappropriate. I was a little bit perplex and felt trapped somehow, and I didn't know what was going on, that's why I ask you -What's happening here-, and if I had listened to you, and hadn't left you after you mentioned my mother..."

Jane paused for a second to compose herself, "I just would have told you that my feelings are mutual." Jane swallowed her tears back and continued, "I love you so much that I even make poems inside my head about your beauty and your charming personality."

Jane shook her head surely the tenth time that day, "I walked out on you, left you without an explanation, so no Maura, I'm not and never was mad at you, I feel ashamed of myself. And instead of talking with you the minute I realized my mistake, I avoided you! I will never forgive myself for hurting you that much!!"

..

After Jane's words it became very quiet in Maura's office. Maura didn't say a word and turned her back towards Jane and Angela, she just closed her eyes, and her hands under her chin made it look as if she prayed, although Jana knew better. These were the minutes that would decide the fate Jane had to endure because of her brainless and selfish behavior.

Minutes passed like hours, nobody said a word...

Then as if stung by a bee, Maura turned around, her face was like a mask, the ruined make-up from crying and washing the tears away did nothing to her beauty. Played-out but not defeated. The woman that now looked at Jane was on her own mission now and Jane could only hope that Maura would at least want to work with her again.

..

"I don't know if I can do it anymore, putting my heart on the line, Jane. Maybe it's not worth it, maybe I am not worthy to be loved. You made me believe that I was the stupidest human on earth, and I did do everything wrong. Me, just me, the social awkward fool. and now you tell me you walked away just because you were angry at Angela for meddling again and left me with this staggering pain and the doubts!"

Maura shook her head softly. "That day something broke inside of me and hearing you say that it wasn't my fault and that you were, in fact, angry at your mother for interfering again, doesn't make it any better, Jane. "

Maura took a deep breath and continued, always looking in Jane's eyes while talking to her "I need time to digest this, and I can't tell you if I ever want to be in love again, or loved again. I am such of a fool for believing that I finally had found someone who belongs to me and stands by me. The person who I can trust enough to be within what I hoped was the rest of our natural life.

Maura looked intensely into Jane's eyes and said, "Prove it to me, Jane. Prove to me you can be that person. One chance I will give you, one chance Jane, even I can't tell you the outcome of my decision or if I will have courage enough to be more than friends with you. "

Maura turned around and took something from the shelf, with her back towards Jane she said to her "If you love me as much as you just told me, it's your time now to show me your intentions and you can be trusted with my heart." Maura turned around again and faced Jane, compost and with a determent look in her eyes.

"Okay," Jane said simply, "your terms, your condition. I expect nothing but will hope that you not only to forgive me, but also trust me enough to give me your heart. If needed I even woo you the old fashion way, just wait and see!"

"Goodbye, Jane..."

"Goodbye, Maura..."

Jane opened the door of Maura's office to leave, as she passed the threshold Maura called her, "Jane?"

Jane turned around without entering the office again, "You will always have my friendship..."

"I know, Maur', I know...", Jane turned around again and left before Maura and her ma could see the tears that fell from her cheeks.

..

"Do you give her a chance my Janie, Maura?" Angela asked uncertain, as soon as Jane closed the door to the office.

"Of course I will give her a chance, I'm social awkward not stupid, Angela". Maura said as she looked at the door of her office, where Jane just had disappeared. "I love her, I want her and I will get her, but she has to sweat for all the tears I have shed because of her."

"You are the right woman for my Janie, love!"

"I know Angela, I know..."

 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We come to the end of a journey that was, even for me, unpredicted. A little drabblish story blew up into something more, which I hope you appreciated.
> 
> I edited some parts of the story with a grammar-app and.... There will be a sequel but you have to be patience, I'm still working on another multi-chapter story but I won't forget about this one! (Dec. 7th, 2017)


End file.
